


When you assume...

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Background clint/nat - Freeform, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, uncle Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve curses his brain. First crush he’s had in months and it had to be this guy – this absolute dream hunk, with the permanent three-day scruff and blue-grey eyes that crinkle at the corners when he smiles, who licks his lips before he speaks and makes bad jokes that make Steve laugh.</p><p>Not only is this guy his neighbour, but it’s his married with a kid neighbour – or at least in-a-very-committed-relationship with a kid neighbour; same difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you assume...

 

“Oh my God.” Bucky lets out a low whistle as he pulls back the curtain of the living room windows to get a better look at the man. “Who _is_ that?”

Clint doesn’t turn to look from where he’s picking up an extensive collection of stuffed animals and throwing them in the toys hamper. “Who’re you talking about?”

“Your neighbour, I assume.” Bucky continues to stare at the man who’s making chit chat with someone while picking up his mail. “He’s like if a Greek God and Roman God hooked up and made a baby.”

Clint rolls his eyes when he glances outside. “Oh, that’s Steve. Now quit your ogling and help me clean up.”

“ _Steve.”_ Bucky hums appreciatively. “Well, _damn_ , cut me a slice.”

A soft pink turtle hits the back of his head and he pulls back the curtain and goes to help clean up with mess Meli had made before heading for her afternoon nap.

 

~~

 

Bucky learns that Steve is manuscript editor that works for a local publishing company and moved in the house next to Clint’s only a week before Bucky moved in with Clint to help take care of his and Natasha’s 4-year-old daughter while Natasha was out of the country on work business.

“You wanna jump his bones, go do it at your own time,” Clint had shot him a deadly glare after Bucky’s 107th question that started with ‘So, your neighbour Steve…’ and gone back to stirring the chicken noodle soup that was simmering on the stovetop.

Bucky had rolled his eyes and planned an innocent ‘accidentally-on-purpose’ run in with him, which definitely didn’t involve waiting near the front door for a good ten minutes around the time he knew Steve usually left for work to go check Clint’s mailbox.

“Oh, hey,” he says with forced casualness, pretending to notice Steve just then.

Steve turns to look at him. “Good morning,”

Bucky groans inwardly at the sight; Steve’s dressed in form-fitting jeans, a white shirt and blue sweater combo, and has a heart-meltingly warm smile curving his perfect pink mouth.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Steve says as he walks over to Bucky. “Steve Rogers,”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky shakes Steve’s extended hand and clears his throat before speaking again. “I, uh, live with Clint here,” he glances at the house behind him and looks back at Steve, who looks even better up close, damn him.

Steve nods curtly. “Well, nice to meet you,” he says with a smile that’s not nearly as bright as his earlier one.

“You too,” Bucky manages a smile back.

“Have a good day!” Steve calls out with a half-wave as he walks over to his bike and starts up the engine.

“You too!” Bucky calls out after him. He waits until Steve drives away and covers his face in both hands. _Well, that went well._

 

~~

 

Bucky _actually_ runs into him on Saturday morning at their neighbourhood’s local supermarket.

“Hey there,”

Bucky spins around so fast he almost drops the three cereal boxes he had just picked up from the shelves. “Oh, hey Steve,” he says with a wide grin.

“Solid choices,” Steve nods at the Rice Krispies, Cocoa Puffs and Froot Loops in Bucky’s arms.

“Oh,” Bucky chuckles. “Our girl here is a bit indecisive, let’s say,” he turns and puts all three boxes in his shopping cart, where Meli is sat in the children’s seat in the front sipping her orange Capri Sun.

“I want those too!” Meli exclaims as she points to a box of Cheerios.

“I think that’s enough for today, Meli.”

The girl crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts dramatically.

Bucky turns to Steve. “She learned that from Clint,” he says and Steve laughs as he reaches up to pick up the box and drops it in Bucky’s shopping cart, who simply shrugs like he’s given up.

They make their way through the aisles together, with Steve going through his shopping list – and really, who is _that_ organised? – Bucky picking up items he remembers he needs to buy as he passes by them. Meli just grabs boxes of cookies and chips while Bucky tries to distract her with a packet of raisins and hurry through the snacks aisle.

“Well, that was more fun than usual,” Steve says after they go through the check-out counters.

“Oh, yeah, we should do it again sometime.”

Bucky grins at him and Steve’s smile widens.

“Not that I’m gonna get an earful for all this when I get home.” He says, gesturing to an entire bag of snacks Meli’s picked out.

Steve laughs heartily. “Maybe you need to work on your parenting skills,” he jokes and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“What parenting skills,” he mutters.

He puts the child in her safety chair and loads the bags into the back of the car, and walks to the driver’s seat before he stops and turns to look at Steve. “Did you drive your bike here?”

“No, I walked.”

Bucky nods. “Of course.” He smiles. “Come on, get in the car.”

Steve tries to protest that he only has a total of five bags, and they’re not that heavy, but eventually caves in. Bucky drives with a smile on his face the whole way home.

Meli rushes inside as soon as she steps out of the car, carrying only her box of chocolate chip cookies, and Clint comes out to help Bucky with the bags, only to find him gazing lovingly at Steve’s retreating backside.

“I think I’m in love,” he sighs dreamily and gets a smack around the head from Clint.

 

~~

 

 _I’m so fucking screwed,_ Steve thinks to himself as soon as he walks home. He dumps his shopping bags on the kitchen counter and leaves them there for the time being, opting to fall onto his couch and stare at the ceiling for half an hour.

Steve curses his brain. First crush he’s had in months and it had to be this guy – this absolute dream hunk, with the permanent three-day scruff and blue-grey eyes that crinkle at the corners when he smiles, who licks his lips before he speaks and makes bad jokes that make Steve laugh.

He hates himself for thinking that there was the slightest possibility that Bucky was flirting with him. The guy was probably just being friendly and Steve got carried away and _God,_ he hopes he has not given himself away. Not only is this guy his neighbour, but it’s his _married with a kid_ neighbour – or at least in-a-very-committed-relationship with a kid neighbour; same difference.

_Dumb luck._

 

~~

 

Bucky catches a glimpse of Steve jogging past their house early on Sunday morning and groans to himself.

“Did you know that he runs?” He ask Clint as he takes a seat at the breakfast table. “I saw him just now. He was practically bursting out of his t-shirt.”

“Too early for this,” Clint mumbles as he pours himself a second cup of coffee.

“Sorry,” Bucky giggles.

 

~~

 

Meli rushes out of the house with an excited scream, and Bucky follows her out with a slight jog trying to catch up. It’s Monday morning and Steve would usually be at work if he hadn’t decided to take the day off and work from home.

Bucky catches up with the girl and scoops her up in his arms. “We’re going to the park nearby, you wanna come?” he asks Steve.

“Oh, um, thanks, but I’m busy with work,” Steve replies. “Which you never seem to be,” he teases.

Bucky’s smile melts away and is replaced with a slight frown. “I’m on leave.” He says curtly.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Steve stutters.

Meli gasps. Bucky chuckles at her. “Should we make him put a dollar in the jar?” he asks her and she nods enthusiastically. He turns to look at Steve again.

“Looks like you just contributed to the Get Meli a Pony Fund.”

Steve laughs at the man’s deadpan expression. “Fair enough,” he digs through his pockets for change and hands a couple of crumpled one dollar bills to Meli.

“Bucky!” she grins cheekily at him. “I want ice cream.”

“Alright,” Bucky rolls his eyes. He puts her down and grabs a hold of her hand. “Come on, Steve,” he says as they begin to walk away. “You need a break, you work too hard,”

It’s rude to turn down the offer, Steve thinks, and there’s no harm, just going for an innocent walk in the park. He quiets down the part of his brain that feels guilty about harbouring romantic feelings for a taken man.

Meli plays on the slide while Steve and Bucky take a seat on a bench nearby. Bucky keeps an eye on her while he speaks to Steve.

“See this?” he raises his left arm and pushes back the sleeve. “It’s a prosthetic.”

Steve examines the arm that looks almost like a real human arm except if you look at it closely. It’s no wonder he really hasn’t had a chance to notice that it’s not real, since it’s November and they’re all dressed in long sleeves all the time.

“Yeah, it’s the latest technology, apparently, there’s sensors and what not,” Bucky huffs a laugh as he waggles his fingers. “Looks real, feels real and everything.”

“I’m really sorry about what I said, Bucky-”

“Nah,” Bucky waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I have been on leave for far too long, anyway.”

“What do you do?”

“Commercial airline pilot.”

“Oh,” Steve’s voice is soft when he speaks and his eyes grow wide suddenly. “Oh, _shit_.”

Bucky turns to look at him with an amused smile. “You swear a lot, you know that?” he says and chuckles when Steve blushes.

“Anyway, it’s not a big deal. It was a minor accident, some complication during a test flight.” Bucky clears his throat, and looks away. “But…” his voice trails off.

“I’m really sorry,” Steve says as he instinctively reaches out and puts his hand over Bucky’s.

Bucky looks at their hands and Steve pulls his away instantly, as if suddenly realising what he’d done, and he bites his lip so as not to blurt out another swear word. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“No, it’s fine.” Bucky smiles at him, and it’s a soft, discreet smile. “It’s kinda nice, actually.” He mutters to himself and locks eyes with Steve again.

Steve wants to reach out and tuck the strand of stray hair behind his ear, cup Bucky’s scruffy cheek in his hand, and pull him close to kiss him. And he _could,_ technically, because Bucky’s looking at him like he’d like for that to happen. It must be Steve’s imagination.

“Bucky!” Meli’s voice snaps him out of his daze. She runs towards the bench where they’re sat and climbs up, taking a seat between them.

“Ice cream?” Bucky smiles at her. Meli nods enthusiastically and Bucky kisses her on the top of her dark blonde hair before they both get up.

Steve doesn’t join them for ice cream, instead excusing himself and walking home with his hands tucked in his jacket’s pockets.

 

~~

 

“I had to listen to him talk about Steve’s lips for two hours,” Clint speaks into the phone that’s tucked between his ear and his shoulder, while he brushes Meli’s hair with a fine comb. “Not even exaggerating,”

Natasha lets out a soft chuckle. “Sure you’re not,” she says and Clint can basically see her tiny smirk in her voice. “Come on, put Meli on the phone.”

“Hang on, I’m doing her hair,” Clint says as he puts the phone on the coffee table. “Sit still for a moment, will ya, sweetie?” he frowns as he attempts to part the girl’s hair in the middle and pulls them into short little pigtails, tying them with elastic hair bands. “There, all set,”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Meli stands up and throws her arms around her father, giving him a peck on the cheek before she excitedly jumps off the couch and grabs the phone. “Hi, Mommy!” she exclaims into the phone.

Bucky pokes his head around the door. “Is that Nat?” he asks.

“Nope,”

“Oh come on,” Bucky follows Clint into the kitchen. “I need some advice here, and you’re no help.”

“What do you want, the birds and bees talk?” Clint smirks at him. “’Cause I was hoping to not have to have that talk for another ten years at least.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

 

~~

 

Steve pulls up on his driveway on Friday afternoon to find Clint and Bucky in the front yard of their house, setting up an outdoors princess castle for Meli. He doesn’t even get a chance to turn off his bike engine before a large dog with golden fur appears at his side, barking up at him.

“Lucky!” Clint calls out and sticks his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, letting out a sharp whistle and the dog runs back as fast as he’d run towards Steve’s bike.

Steve gets off the bike, slings his heavy messenger bag over his shoulder and walks over to greet the group.

“Hey, neighbour,” Bucky waves at him from where he’s outstretched on a lounger, a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a bottle of beer in his hand.

“What’s going on here?” Steve asks.

Clint is staring at a piece of paper with instructions for the playhouse. “Dog,” he points to the animal that had run up to Steve earlier. “Princess castle,” he points to the purple and pink castle that’s only half-built.

“We picked up Lucky at the pound today,” Bucky elaborates. “And of course he needs a very special place to live, right Meli?” he turns to grin at the girl who’s running around the yard with Lucky in tow.

Steve smiles. “Nothing unusual, then.”

“I live there too!” she runs up to Steve and grabs his hand. “Come look!”

Steve lets himself be dragged away. Meli climbs into the playhouse through the door and Steve stands outside and waves at her from the empty space where the roof should be.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course, it’s very pretty.”

“You can live here too, Mr. Steve,” Meli beams proudly up at him.

Bucky can’t contain himself with laughter at that. “There’s a sight.”

“Yes, you’re welcome to stay Mr. Steve.” Clint contributes helpfully.

Steve rolls his eyes but can’t help but laugh. “Thanks, but I’ve got work to do,” he says as he starts walking away. “Good luck with the rest of that,”

Steve stops with his hand on the handle of his front door and looks back at the sight in the front yard next to his. He faintly hears Clint complaining about the roof of the playhouse that he can’t figure out, while Meli is pulling at his jeans asking if they should buy a pillow and blanket for Lucky. Bucky turns and catches his eye and Steve gives him a small smile.

He studies the picture of the happy family next door and resolutely ignores the twinge in his chest as he walks into his empty house.

 

~~

 

Clint stares at Steve in disbelief. “What?”

“Um,” Steve shifts from foot to foot. “Sorry, I kinda assumed – um, is spouse a better word? Or, uh, partner? I don’t-”

Clint tries very hard to keep a straight face. “You know, I don’t have a preference, but-” he pauses and feigns thoughtfulness. “I think you should ask Bucky what he prefers.”

Steve nods at him, and he looks so _earnest_ , Clint almost wants to correct him and tell him that no, he and Bucky are not in any way partners. But he can’t deny himself the enjoyment because if Bucky’s been pining after this guy who incidentally thinks that Bucky’s _married_ -

“Remember, Steve, when you _assume_ -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve’s cheeks flood with colour and he mumbles a quiet apology before walking away.

 

~~

 

“Can’t make this stuff up, Nat,” Clint tells his actual spouse when she calls him after dinner and Natasha laughs so hard it brings a smile to his face.

“I would pay to watch the moment he finds out the truth,” she says and Clint agrees with her.

 

~~

 

“Nat, it’s me.”

“If you’re calling to whine about your crush, I’m not interested.”

“I just have one question, hear me out. What do you do when you flirt with a guy and he seems to be flirting back but…not really? Not always? Kinda like mixed signals, you know?” Bucky bites on his bottom lip as he hears nothing but silence on the other end of the line. “Should I just go for it?”

A short moment later, Natasha rolls her eyes and hangs up on him.

Bucky takes that to be as good of a sign as any.

 

~~

 

Bucky knocks on Steve’s door on the morning of Thanksgiving Day.

“You got plans tonight?” he asks.

Steve shakes his head no and wishes Bucky’s not there to invite him over to the Barnes-Barton residence to spend the holiday together.

“Pizza at my place?” Bucky asks with an unsure smile. “Clint’s taken Meli and gone over to his brother’s for the weekend. And he took Lucky.” He shrugs.

“Aww, poor you,” Steve teases him. “How come you didn’t go as well?”

Bucky shrugs again. “Didn’t feel like it,” he says and Steve nods.

He doesn’t realise what he’s agreed to until he steps inside the door later in the evening.

 

~~

 

Bucky taps his fingers against his knee as he waits for Steve to pick out a movie.

He’d taken his time in the shower and chosen an outfit carefully, trying to come off as casual but still choosing his best fitting jeans and a thin black sweater he knows suits him nicely. Bucky grins to himself when he catches Steve eyeing him from the top of his brushed-back hair to the bottom of his bare feet when Bucky greets him at the door.

“I don’t know,” Steve sighs as he straightens up. “Can you pick something?”

Bucky sighs lazily from where he’s curled up in a corner of the couch. “7TH movie from the left of the bottom shelf.” He says and grins when Steve bends down to pick up the DVD.

“Um – it’s The Conjuring.”

Bucky hums. “It’s probably terrible.” He says and Steve huffs a laugh.

They decide to order Chinese instead of pizza, and talk through most of the beginning of the movie, deciding on their order and comparing tastes.

“You know, we’re supposed to be watching this.” Steve says as he leans back on the sofa.

“Whatever,” Bucky chuckles. He puts the phone down and takes his seat back on the couch, only this time he chooses to sit much closer to Steve. “It’s boring, anyway.”

Steve shifts in his seat. He picks at the edge of the armrest before crossing his arms against his chest.

“Uh, hey, you know,” He sits upright. “I was meaning to ask, if you don’t mind…” his voice trails off as he glances at Bucky.

“Yeah?” Bucky prompts him, a small smile on his lips.

“Well, about Meli – um, was it a difficult process, adopting her?”

Bucky frowns at the oddly-timed question. “I guess so, yeah.”

“Cause I have this friend and-” Steve rambles. “- and they’re trying to adopt too, and it’s a whole mess.”

“You could ask Clint for the details, if you want.” Bucky reaches out for a can of coke and takes a sip. “I don’t really know much about it,”

“Ah, well, doesn’t matter.” Steve gives him half a smile. “I’m glad it worked out for you two, anyway.”

The crease between Bucky’s eyebrows grows deeper. “Us…two?”

“Yeah, I mean-”

“Oh my God,” Bucky’s mouth falls open. “Steve,” he reaches out and puts his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Steve – Clint and I are not together.”

Steve is staring at him wide-eyed. “What?”

“Clint and I are not together,” he repeats. “Meli is not our daughter.”

“But… you just said she’s adopted.”

Steve looks so adorably confused, Bucky can’t help but grin, amused at the man’s flabbergasted expression. “Yeah. Clint Barton, who is my friend, and his wife, Natasha Romanoff, who is also my friend, adopted her a few months ago.” He pauses, waits for his words to register. “Natasha was relocated abroad for a few months, and since I was on leave, I came out here to help Clint with the kid; Amelie Barton-Romanoff.”

“Oh, jeez,” Steve rubs his face. “I just assumed – _oh, God, no_.”

“Yeah, well, I think it’s safe to say you made an ass out of you and me.” Bucky laughs and Steve laughs with him.

“I can’t believe I did that,” he hides his face behind his hands. “I messed up, didn’t I?” he says and his voice sounds muffled.

“Nah, don’t worry, we’ll laugh about it someday.”

Steve dares to meet Bucky in the eye finally. “I’m gonna do something,”

“Okay,”

“Okay,” Steve repeats in a whisper, mostly to himself. He scoots closer to Bucky, leans over, put his hand on Bucky’s neck and brings their mouths together.

Bucky melts into the kiss; finally, _finally_ it’s happening. Steve’s lips are warm and soft and taste like strawberry lemonade, his hand is steady on Bucky’s neck, his thumb caressing the side of his jaw, his knee pressed against Bucky’s.

Bucky doesn’t really know how they go from that to him straddling Steve on the couch and rushing to get the man’s clothes off.

“Wait,” Steve is breathless when they break apart. “Are we really doing this?” he asks looking up at Bucky, but he sounds hopeful rather than hesitant.

“Hell yeah we’re doing this,” Bucky grins at him and leans down to crash their mouths together again.

 

~~

 

Natasha visits for Meli’s fifth birthday in January, and Bucky drags himself and Steve out of the comfy warm blankets of Steve’s king sized bed to make them all Sunday morning pancakes like he’d promised Meli.

Meli stares at her pancakes while Clint cuts them up in smaller pieces for her and pours her favourite strawberry syrup on them. “Bucky?” she turns to look at Bucky and eyes him as earnestly as possible for a child her age.

“Hmm?” Bucky hums around a mouthful of his breakfast.

“When you and Steve get married, I want to be the bridesmaid.”

 


End file.
